Vaincre l'ennemi et contrôler ses sentiments (Titre provisoire)
by Hinata No Yume
Summary: Marshall D. Teach est homme dangereux. Et c'est pourquoi Trafalgar Law, Eustass Kidd, Monkey D. Luffy, Jewelry Bonney et d'autres puissants pirates vont s'allier dans le but de l'éliminer. Mais qu'arrive-t-il lorsqu'une certaine navigatrice tombe amoureuse d'un capitaine autre que le sien et inversement ? Vous l'aurez compris, il y aura du Law x Nami.
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! Je vous présente ma première fanfiction (Avec plusieurs chapitres) sur One Piece. J'avais déjà écrit quelques One Shots auparavant mais désormais je me lance dans une vraie aventure qui j'espère vous plaira :)

**Titre:** Vaincre l'ennemi et contrôler ses sentiments. (Provisoire - Si vous avez des propositions, n'hésitez pas !)

**Prologue:** Après une longue pause de deux ans consacrée à l'entraînement, les membres de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille se retrouvent sur l'archipel Shabondy pour reprendre leurs palpitantes aventures et faire de leur capitaine le Seigneur des Pirates que ce dernier a toujours voulu être. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque cet équipage exceptionnel doit s'allier à d'autres équipages pirates pour renverser un ennemi commun ? Et qu'arrive-t-il lorsqu'une certaine navigatrice tombe amoureuse d'un capitaine autre que le sien et inversement ?

* * *

Deux ans. Ça fait deux ans que les membres de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille ont été séparés. Deux ans que la grande guerre contre la Marine a eu lieu. Deux ans que Barbe Blanche et Portgas D. Ace sont morts. Deux ans que nos héros s'entraînent pour devenir plus forts et réaliser leurs rêves.  
Mais désormais, il est temps de passer à l'action.  
Deux ans après leur défaite, tous les membres de l'équipage du futur Seigneur des Pirates se retrouvent sur Shabondy pour reprendre leur aventure là où ils l'avaient laissée.

- Hey Marimo ! Lança un blond en costume noir.  
- T'as un problème Love-Cook ?! Répliqua le "Marimo".  
- Ouais, tu t'es trompé de direction, crétin. Le Sunny, c'est de l'autre côté ! L'informa le blond en allumant une clope.  
- ... Je le savais ! Je voulais juste voir ce qu'il y avait là-bas, se défendit le vert au sens de l'orientation lamentable.  
- Mais oui, on te croit. Allez, viens ! Reprit le blond en partant dans la bonne direction.  
- Pff... C'est ça, fait le malin.  
- Mais avec plaisir, mon cher Zoro.  
- Je vais t'étriper ! S'écria l'épéiste en sortant ses sabres.

Deux ans ont passés, mais les relations entre les membres de l'équipage n'ont visiblement pas changées. Bref, pendant que Sanji et Zoro se disputent, une certaine Nico Robin et un petit renne mangeant de la barbe papa se promènent dans un parc d'attraction, un squelette avide de petites culottes se produit en concert, un cyborg ayant renié les pantalons s'occupe du Sunny, un soi-disant Guerrier des Mers se promène avec une voleuse rousse professionnelle et un singe ambulant sème la pagaille un peu partout dans l'archipel.  
Enfin, rien d'anormal.

Allons donc voir ce qui se passe du côté de Nico Robin et de Tony Tony Chopper, maintenant.

- Alors, docteur-san, as-tu appris de nouvelles choses durant ces deux années ? demanda l'archéologue.  
- Oh oui, plein de choses qui vont m'être utiles ! Mais... Cette barbe à papa est vraiment divine...!

C'était vraiment très intéressant... Bon alors, laissons notre mort-vivant de côté, et allons voir notre cyborg.

- Ah, Sunny ! Tu es intact... Tu m'as tellement manqué, pleurnicha-t-il. Je suis si content de te revoir, j'avais vraiment hâte de te retrouver... Et j'ai tellement de SUPERS améliorations à t'ajouter !

Que c'est émouvant les retrouvailles entre un bateau et un robot... Et si nous allions retrouver Sogeking et la Chatte Voleuse ?

- Nami, et si on rentrait au bateau maintenant ? Proposa le pauvre Usopp qui peinait à porter tous les sacs contenant des vêtements que la rousse venait d'acheter.  
- Non, attends, il faut absolument que j'achète cette paire de chaussures ! S'écria la rouquine en filant vers le magasin qu'elle venait d'apercevoir.  
- Pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe sur ELLE ? Se lamenta le canonnier.

Ah, pauvre petit chou... Au tour du capitaine maintenant !

Celui-ci se faisait poursuivre par la Marine après avoir dévalisé je ne sais combien de restaurants, et se trouvait maintenant dans une zone dite "dangereuse" occupée par des chasseurs de primes. Comme à son habitude, cette situation ne le dérangeait absolument pas, et il courait tout en riant comme un imbécile. Vous allez me dire: "Normal, c'en est un !". Et bien, vous avez tout à fait raison. Certes, il a perdu son frère, et s'est entraîné durement pendant deux années, il est tout de même resté un idiot.

C'est alors que, pendant cette stupide course-poursuite, une main attrapa Luffy et le tira pour l'emmener dans un endroit douteux et sombre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, le jeune homme en caoutchouc se retrouva face à deux paires de yeux qui le dévisageaient d'un air sérieux.

Mais que se passait-il donc ?


	2. Chapter 2

- Mais... Je vous connais vous ! S'écria Luffy.

- Encore heureux, ça nous éviteras de perdre du temps, dit l'un des deux pirates.  
- Euh... Tragalfar Law et... Ostass Kidd ? Tenta l'homme au chapeau de paille.  
- Trafalgar Law, corrigea l'autre brun avec un calme déconcertant.  
- EUSTASS KIDD SALE NABOT ! Tu te trompes encore une fois et je t'arraches les tripes ! Menaça l'autre.  
- C'est bon, calme-toi. Il était pas loin, le défendit Law, un sourire narquois au lèvres.  
- Toi... Je... Je te jure que quand cette histoire sera terminée je m'occuperai de ton cas ! Et de celui de ton ours en peluche aussi !  
- Il s'appelle Bepo !  
- Heu... Les gars ? Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez enlevé...? Intervint Luffy.  
- Hum... Explique-lui, Trafalgar, ordonna Kidd.  
- Je n'aime pas obéir, mais ce serait trop d'efforts pour toi, donc je vais le faire.

Kidd grommela quelques injures et se retint d'assassiner le chirurgien de la mort pendant que celui-ci se tournait vers Luffy pour tout lui expliquer.

- Tu te souviens sûrement de Barbe Noire ? commença Law.  
- Comment l'oublier ? Il a livré mon frère à la Marine, dit Luffy en serrant les poings.  
- En effet... Et bien, il se trouve que cette ordure est en train de prendre la place de Barbe Blanche. Il terrorise le Nouveau Monde et sème le chaos partout où il va. Lui, ses pouvoirs, son équipage... Ils sont tous dangereux, et on ne peux pas les laisser faire n'importe quoi ! Il faut qu'on l'arrête, mais pour ça ils faut que l'on unisse nos forces, ce qui ne plaît pas à certains, finit-il en jetant un regard à Kidd.  
- Et vous voulez que je me joigne à vous ? Demanda Luffy.  
- C'est qu'il comprend vite le petit, commenta Kidd.  
- La première étape est de réunir le plus d'équipages pirates puissants, expliqua le chirurgien en ignorant la remarque du roux.  
- Et il nous en faut encore beaucoup d'alliés ? Demanda le petit frère de Ace.  
- Il nous faut encore quelques équipages, et plus il y en aura, mieux ça sera, lui répondit le brun.  
- Et plus de traîtres potentiels nous auront, ajouta Kidd.

Luffy réfléchit un moment, puis fixa ses deux alliés.

- Je crois que Jewerly Bonny est dans les parages, les informa-t-il.  
- Jewelry Bonney ? Hum, oui, elle nous sera utile, dit Kidd.  
- Mais avant tout, je dois aller parler de tout ça à mes nakamas ! S'empressa d'ajouter Luffy.  
- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda le roux.  
- Bah, faut bien qu'ils soient d'accords et au courant, non ? Répondit le Chapeau de Paille.  
- Ils peuvent pas se contenter de t'obéir, tes compagnons ? Rétorqua Eustass.  
- Ce sont mes amis, je me dois de leur dire, déclara Luffy d'un ton ferme.  
- Bien, fais comme tu veux mais tu nous as donné ta parole, intervint Law pour éviter une bagarre inutile.

Luffy hocha la tête et commença à partir pour rejoindre ses compagnons sur le Thousand Sunny.

- Attend, Chapeau de Paille ! Il nous faut un lieu de rendez-vous, le retint Trafalgar.  
- Vous avez qu'à venir au bateau ! S'écria le concerné en partant rejoindre ses amis au pas de course.  
- Ce crétin, soupira Kidd.  
- ... Allons trouver La Gloutonne, ordonna Law.

Quelque part sur l'archipel, l'équipage de Luffy se plaignait du retard de leur capitaine lorsque celui-ci apparut au loin en train de courir, son habituel sourire idiot aux lèvres.

- Bah le voilà, l'idiot de service ! Moi qui pensait que Marimo et moi on serait les derniers à cause de son foutu sens de l'orientation, s'exclama le cuisinier.  
- Je t'ai jamais demandé de m'accompagner cuistot de merde ! Réagit immédiatement l'épéiste.  
- Mais qui sait où tu aurais fini si je ne t'avais pas guidé, grosse brute ? Répliqua le blond.  
- Ça suffit, ordonna la navigatrice en les assommant tous les deux.  
- Luffy ! Je suis tellement content de te revoir ! Dit le petit renne en s'élançant vers son capitaine.  
- Chopper ! Tout le monde ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! Je vois que le Sunny est toujours aussi beau.  
- Que veux-tu ? Le Sunny est vraiment résistant. Il est censé parcourir toutes les mers après tout ! Dit Franky en souriant.  
- J'ai hâte de reprendre la mer avec vous tous, dit Usopp.  
- A propos, on va devoir poursuivre Barbe Noire et le tuer. Pour y arriver nous devrons faire équipe avec d'autres pirates, dit calmement Luffy.  
- Hein ? Mais... Luffy, on ne peut pas ! Protestèrent-ils tous.  
- Et pourquoi pas ? Intervint une voix.

C'est alors que deux hommes apparurent, à la surprise générale. La tranquillité ne faisait apparemment pas partie du quotidien d'un membre de l'équipage de Luffy.

- Shishishi, je vous présente Tragalfar Law et Ostass Kidd ! S'exclama le capitaine en riant.  
- Je vais le...! Fit Eustass avant de se faire immobiliser par Trafalgar.  
- Je corrige, Trafalgar Law et Eustass Kidd.  
- Nami, j'ai peur, chuchota Usopp en se cachant derrière son amie.  
- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda instinctivement la rousse.  
- Votre capitaine ne vous l'a pas dit ? Demanda le brun avec un sourire. On veut...  
- Tuer Marshall D. Teach, le coupa Kidd.  
- C'est ça... On voulait vous dire qu'on a réussi à trouver Jewelry et qu'elle accepte de s'allier à nous, reprit le chirurgien.  
- Cool ! Alors on est prêt pour la grande bataille ? S'enthousiasma Luffy.  
- Non, Barbe Noire reste trop puissant. Et avant de s'en prendre à lui, il nous faudra d'abord éliminer certains de ses compagnons. Nous devons l'affaiblir le plus possible pour maximiser nos chances de gagner, expliqua Law.  
- Vous êtes donc bien organisés et ne foncez pas tête baissée. C'est une bonne chose, commenta l'archéologue.

Law regarda rapidement la grande et belle brune. Elle était mince, avait de longs cheveux noirs parfaitement lisses et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Et de ce regard sérieux qui lui allait si bien, elle fixait le chirurgien qui la dévisageait.

- Nous ne sommes pas suicidaires, c'est un adversaire puissant, répondit-il simplement.  
- Pour une fois qu'on tombe sur un capitaine sensé, commenta la navigatrice. Ton équipage doit être heureux, dit-elle à l'attention de Law.

Celui-ci se tourna alors vers elle. De longs cheveux roux qui, contrairement à ceux de Robin, étaient désordonnés mais sublimes ornaient son visage. Elle était aussi mince que l'archéologue mais était plus petite. Elle avait de beaux yeux chocolats dans lesquels on aurait pu se perdre, et des vêtements qui mettaient en valeur ses formes généreuses. Son regard à elle était perçant. Elle voulait sans aucun doute en savoir plus sur ces mystérieux pirates qui s'invitaient sur leur bateau. Law s'attarda un moment sur ses lèvres pulpeuses dont il aurait voulu s'emparer, puis il la fixa dans les yeux.

- Ils le sont. Ils se plaignent juste de ne pas avoir de filles dans l'équipage, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur que la rouquine lui rendit.  
- Les pauvres choux, rétorqua-t-elle.  
- Oui bon, arrêtez de vous faire les yeux doux tous les deux, et allons trouver d'autres alliés ! J'ai pas spécialement envie de vous supporter plus longtemps qu'il ne le faut, trancha Kidd.  
- D'accord, mais qui devons-nous aller voir ? Demanda Usopp.  
- Trouvons d'autres supernovae, des anciens membres de l'équipage de Newgate, des pirates puissants qui voudront bien s'allier à nous, proposa Trafalgar.  
- Bon alors c'est parti ! A la chasse aux alliés ! S'écria Luffy.


	3. Chapter 3

Nos pirates préférés passèrent alors deux jours à recruter le plus de pirates possibles. Cela prit du temps, mais porta ses fruits. En effet, en 48 heures, les équipages de Luffy, de Law, de Kidd et de Bonney s'étaient trouvés plein de nouveaux alliés. C'est alors que le chirurgien proposa de faire une sorte de "réunion" sur le Thousand Sunny dans l'après-midi. Le jeune homme au chapeau de paille avait demandé pourquoi choisir son bateau, mais l'autre brun lui avait répondu de ne pas poser de questions.

A 16 heures pile, les 4 capitaines ainsi que l'équipage de Luffy se trouvaient sur le bateau.  
Law qui, si vous ne l'avez toujours pas compris, était le "cerveau" comme on dit, prit alors la parole:

- Nous avons désormais assez de pirates de notre côté. Nous pouvons donc passer à la phase 2: Éliminer les hommes de Marshall D. Teach.  
- Savez-vous seulement où se trouvent ses hommes ? L'interrogea Nami, méfiante.  
- Oui, répondit-il d'un ton posé en souriant.  
- Prouvez-le, qu'on ne fonce pas tout droit dans la gueule du loup. Dois-je vous rappeler que malgré cette "alliance", nous sommes toujours ennemis ? Continua la rousse.  
- Tu as du cran... J'aime ça, conclut-il.  
- Répond à ma question, ordonna-t-elle froidement.  
- J'ai des relations, dit-il simplement.

La navigatrice n'était toujours pas convaincue, mais elle se tut et se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux lui faire confiance. Quand au chirurgien, il continuait à l'observer sans se gêner, jusqu'à ce que Kidd n'intervienne.

- Hey là ! J'en ai marre de vous deux, je vous ai déjà dit que j'avais envie d'en finir le plus vite possible !  
- La grosse brute a raison, ce qui est surprenant mais vrai. Moi aussi j'ai hâte de tuer Barbe Noire et de repartir, ajouta Bonney.  
- Et puis toi là ! Arrête de draguer MA Nami-chérie ! S'écria Sanji en pointant Law du doigt.

Le concerné bloqua un moment sur les paroles du cuisinier et perdit son sourire moqueur, mais il se reprit très vite et leur dit ce qu'il y avait à faire en reprenant son air sérieux. Pourtant, malgré ses efforts, ce qu'avait dit le blond ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne s'en rendit compte: ils étaient tous trop occupés à comprendre le plan.

- La plupart de ses compagnons se trouvent donc sur Grand Line, constata Robin.  
- Alors dans ce cas, nous aurons besoin d'Eternal Pose, comprit Usopp.  
- Il y en a aussi quelques uns sur East Blue, mais très peu, les informa Law.  
- Mais... Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp et Sanji viennent d'East Blue ! Se rappela Chopper.  
- Moi j'ai juste grandi là-bas, je suis né à North Blue, précisa le blond.  
- Mais ça veut dire qu'il y en a peut-être sur nos îles respectives, réalisa Nami.  
- On verra bien, ce n'est pas en parlant pendant des heures qu'on va avancer, dit alors Bonney. Bien, alors Trafalgar ? Comment va-t-on s'y prendre ?  
- Mais on ne va quand même pas retourner à East Blue ? Demanda Zoro.  
- Non, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Law. Nous avons assez d'équipages pour faire des groupes. Certains iront à East Blue, d'autres au Nouveau Monde, et le reste restera sur Grand Line.  
- Avec quel équipage seront-nous, et dans quel zone opéreront-nous alors ? Demanda Robin.

Le sourire diabolique de Law revint alors, comme par magie, laissant apparaître ses magnifiques dents blanches.

- Les Chapeau de Paille avec mon équipage, et celui de Eustass avec celui de La Gloutonne.  
- HEIN ? S'écrièrent-ils tous excepté le capitaine des Heart Pirates qui souriait de plus en plus.  
- Pourquoi je suis avec la grosse brute moi ?! Explosa Bonney.  
- Tu veux tuer Teach oui ou non ? Lui demanda Law d'un air sévère.  
- Bien sur ! Mais...  
- Alors ne discute pas ! Ordonna le brun.  
- Nami, je veux pas être avec ce mec... T'as vu son regard de sadique ? Il va sûrement venir nous disséquer pendant la nuit ! Marmonna Usopp, cachée derrière la navigatrice.  
- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça à moi ? S'énerva la rousse.  
- Parce que t'es la personne la plus sensée de l'équipage !  
- Et Robin alors ?  
- Elle sourit déjà en pensant à comment il va s'introduire dans nos chambre, pleurnicha le tireur d'élite.

Nami jeta un regard en direction de l'archéologue. En effet, celle-ci souriait, le regard dans le vague. La rouquine soupira et se retourna vers on ami au long nez.

- Tu sais te défendre, non ?  
- Mais il vaut 440 millions de Berrys ! S'exaspéra Usopp.  
- Un problème, Madame la navigatrice... et son ami ? Demanda Law, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
- Argh ! Repéré... Fit le pauvre canonnier, apeuré.  
- Notre tireur d'élite a peur que tu viennes le découper en morceaux pendant la nuit, lui expliqua la rousse en croisant ses bras au-dessus de sa poitrine.  
- Nami ! S'écria ce dernier en pleurnichant.  
- Vous avez déjà peur de moi ? Je ne suis pourtant pas encore passé à l'action, dit le brun en regardant Usopp.  
- Aucun de mes nakamas n'a peur de toi, c'est clair ? Intervint alors Luffy.  
- ... Bien sur, finit par dire le capitaine des Heart.  
- Oui mais, avec tout ça, vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit de quelle mer nous nous occuperont, les coupa Robin.  
- Tous ce que vous avez à savoir c'est que nos quatre équipages s'occuperont de Grand Line, leur dit Law.  
- Et les autres mers ? Lui demanda Chopper.  
- J'enverrai d'autres pirates, répondit-il.  
- Mais où allons-nous trouver des Eternal Pose ? Le questionna Franky.  
- C'est vrai ça... Yohohoho... Nous n'en avons pas ! Ajouta Brook.  
- Votre amie est bien une voleuse, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le chirurgien de la mort en regardant la rousse qui recula d'un pas.


	4. Chapter 4

- Yohohoho ! Bien sur que Nami-san est une voleuse, affirma le squelette.  
- Bien, alors pourquoi ne pas aller voler quelques Eternal Pose à la Marine ? Proposa le chirurgien.  
- Quoi ? Mais c'est trop risqué ! S'opposa Chopper.  
- Chapeau de Paille, qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda Law.

Le capitaine au Chapeau de Paille fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes, puis il regarda son amie rousse qui attendait sa réponse.

- J'ai confiance en Nami. Et si ça se passe mal, on fera tout pour l'aider, déclara l'homme élastique.  
- Je... D'accord, fit Nami légèrement hésitante.  
- Il y a une base de la Marine près d'ici. Si tu veux, on peut trouver quelqu'un pour accompagner ton amie, Chapeau de Paille, continua Law.  
- Elle fera comme elle veut, dit simplement Luffy.  
- Navigatrice-san, qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda le capitaine des Heart en se tournant vers Nami.  
- C'est que... J'ai toujours préféré le faire seule, mais peut-être que cette fois-ci, on devrait prendre des précautions, répondit-elle.  
- Avec qui souhaites-tu y aller ?  
- Je n'en sais rien... Luffy va tout foutre en l'air avec ses bêtises, Zoro voudra tout découper et en plus il ne supporte pas ma compagnie, Usopp a trop peur...  
- C'est pas vrai ! S'écria le menteur.  
- Sanji va me coller sans arrêt, Chopper ne m'aidera pas vraiment, Robin va me stresser en me racontant des trucs morbides, Franky va crier "SUPER !" à chacune de ses phrases, et Brook... C'est pas très discret un squelette qui parle... se désespéra-t-elle.  
- Il ne reste que nous trois alors, remarqua Law avec un sourire.  
- Vous trois ? Mais je vous connais même pas ! Et je n'ai pas spécialement confiance, dit-elle.  
- Sérieusement, je refuse de faire équipe avec une pimbêche comme toi, déclara Kidd.  
- C'était direct ça, commenta Zoro.  
- Ne traite pas ma Nami-swan de pimbêche ! S'écria Sanji sans que personne ne l'écoute.  
- Franchement, le vol et tout ça, c'est pas mon truc, avoua Bonney.  
- Bien alors, il ne reste plus que moi, conclut le sadique de service.  
- Je n'ai pas le choix alors... Constata Nami.  
- Tu l'avais, la rectifia-t-il. Mais apparemment tu es trop bien pour eux.  
- Comment ça ?! **Elle**, trop bien pour moi ? S'indignèrent Kidd et Zoro.  
- Quand est-ce qu'on passe à l'action alors ? Le questionna-t-elle en ignorant royalement les deux brutes qui rageaient.  
- Pourquoi pas demain matin ? Il se fait tard, non ? Conseilla Law.  
- Ça me va, répondit la rousse.  
- Parfait, alors. Et si on rentrait tous à nos bateaux ? Proposa Bonney.  
- Et bien, vous, vous faîtes comme vous voulez, mais moi j'avais prévu de passer la nuit avec mes nouveaux compagnons... Pour qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Tu es d'accord, n'est-ce pas Chapeau de Paille ?  
- Quoi ?! Non Luffy ! Il en est hors de question ! S'exclamèrent Usopp et Chopper.

Trop tard, Law affichait un sourire vainqueur et Luffy souriait de toutes ses dents, des étoiles dans les yeux. Chopper et Usopp, exaspérés par la stupidité et la naïveté de leur capitaine s'écroulèrent à terre en pleurant de désespoir.

- OUAIIIS ! Comme ça on pourra faire la fête et manger de la viande ! S'écria le jeune homme élastique.  
- Une fête ? Pourquoi faire ? S'étonna Nami.  
- Bah, pour fêter l'alliance bien sûr ! S'écria-t-il.  
- Oui bien sûr, on te croit. C'est juste une excuse pour manger, encore et toujours, soupira-t-elle.  
- Tu n'as pas l'air très enchantée, Navigatrice-san, remarqua son amie.  
- Je sais pas Robin, on le connait à peine !  
- Tu ne devrais pas autant te méfier, il est seul alors qu'on est tous ensemble, la rassura-t-elle.  
- Hum... fit simplement la rousse. J'espère que tout se passera bien.


	5. Chapter 5

Le cuisinier préparait le dîner, l'épéiste dormait, la navigatrice s'était enfermée dans sa chambre pour tracer des cartes, le tireur d'élite et le charpentier travaillaient ensemble sur de nouvelles machines, le médecin vérifiait ses médicaments, l'archéologue s'était isolée dans la bibliothèque du Sunny, le musicien jouait du violon à l'arrière du bateau, et le capitaine... posait un tas de questions stupides au capitaine des Heart Pirates.

En effet, Trafalgar Law avait décidé de s'incruster sur le bateau des Mugiwara, et ça, à part le capitaine, personne ne l'approuvait totalement. N'importe quel abruti comprendrai qu'il est imprudent d'inviter son rival chez lui. N'importe quel abruti, excepté Monkey D. Luffy qui est un définitivement un cas désespéré.

Dans sa chambre, Nami, malgré ses efforts, ne réussissait pas à se concentrer. L'image du Chirurgien de la Mort lui revenait sans cesse, éveillant à chaque fois un désir dangereux mais tentant chez la jeune demoiselle. Celle-ci paniquait, ne pouvant lutter contre ces rêve interdits. Ce foutu pirate était tellement attirant !  
La jolie rousse finit par enfouir sa tête dans ses bras posés sur la table, ferma les yeux, et se laissa aller à des songes qui auraient fait rougir n'importe qui.

Quand au pirate dont rêvait la rouquine, il était à l'avant du bateau, à côté du jeune homme élastique. Ce dernier lui parlait de diverses choses n'ayant aucun rapports, ni aucun sens. Seulement, Law ne l'écoutait pas. Il pensait à la belle voleuse qui servait de navigatrice au crétin qui lui parlait. Il n'avait jamais vu une femme aussi séduisante qu'elle auparavant. Elle le troublait.

Visiblement cette attirance était réciproque.  
Et dire que le lendemain ils se retrouveraient seuls, tous les deux...

L'heure du dîner arriva. Au grand étonnement de Law, il y avait un bazar pas possible et l'équipage ne se gênait pas pour insulter son goinfre de capitaine. Celui-ci se prenait des coups sur la tête, se faisait insulter de tous les noms, mais se laissait faire, riant joyeusement tout en volant la nourriture des autres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça t'étonnes tant que ça que notre capitaine ait si peu d'autorité ? Demanda Robin, amusée.  
- Et bien, honnêtement, oui, répondit Trafalgar.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas finir par t'y habituer. Il est idiot et enfantin la plupart du temps... Mais il sait se prendre ses responsabilités quand il le faut, lui expliqua Robin, en observant l'homme caoutchouc avec une légère admiration.

Robin s'étant replongée dans ses pensées, Law ne dit rien et détourna ses yeux de la brune pour les poser furtivement sur la navigatrice qui fixait le sabreur d'un regard mauvais. En effet, la tête d'algues tenait l'une des précieuses mandarines de la rousse dans sa main et s'apprêtait à la lancer sur la tête du cuistot pervers. Mais il se ravisa aussitôt qu'il croisa le regard foudroyant de la Chatte Voleuse.  
Je peux vous assurer qu'il fit le bon choix.

Le repas se termina normalement -si ce mot existe dans le vocabulaire des Chapeau de Paille- malgré les regards furtifs et remplis d'envie que se lançaient Law et Nami, sans savoir que ce sentiment était partagé. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais juste une tentation entêtante et irrésistible que les deux pirates éprouvaient.  
Qu'allez-vous croire ? Ce sont des ennemis après tout. Cette coopération n'est que temporaire.

Brook joua un morceau reposant avec son violon, puis ils allèrent tous se coucher.  
Il fallait être en forme pour le lendemain, la journée sera sans doute chargée.

Une guerre contre un pirate aussi puissant que Marshall D. Teach était à prendre au sérieux.


	6. Chapter 6

Le soleil se leva, illuminant le bateau de sa vive lumière et de sa réconfortante chaleur.

Il était encore tôt, mais tous étaient réveillés. Aujourd'hui, la Chatte Voleuse et le Chirurgien de la Mort allaient voler les Eternal Pose indispensables à la réussite de leur plan.

Ils étaient tous réunis sur le pont lorsque la navigatrice prit la parole:

- Mais combien d'Eternal Pose doit-on voler ? Et surtout, lesquels ?

- C'est simple, on prend tout ce qu'on trouve et on part. Inutile de perdre du temps, lui répondit Law.

- Simple, rapide et efficace, commenta Zoro. J'approuve.

- Mais comment vous allez vous rendre à la base ? Les questionna Chopper.

- On va prendre le Waver, répondit la rouquine.

- Et tu fais quoi si il te viole ?

Il y eut d'abord un long silence, puis tous se tournèrent vers Usopp.

- Bah quoi ? On sait jamais, se défendit celui-ci.

- Usopp, c'est totalement stupide, dit Robin.

- Robin-chan a raison, crétin ! S'emporta Sanji.

- Si il avait voulu la violer il l'aurait fait cette nuit, finit-elle.

- D'ailleurs, ils sont où ? Demanda brusquement Luffy, ce qui fit naître un nouveau silence.

Ils entendirent alors un bruit familier, tournèrent la tête en sa direction, et virent le Waver s'éloigner du bateau avec les deux jeunes gens "disparus" à bord.

* * *

Sur l'engin céleste, personne ne disait un mot, réprimant avec difficulté la folle envie de se jeter sur l'autre. Les longs cheveux roux de Nami fouettaient le visage du brun qui put alors sentir l'odeur enivrante de mandarine qui caractérisait la belle voleuse, alors que celle-ci pouvait apprécier la douceur des mains du chirurgien qui la tenait par la taille.

Le silence se fit pesant jusqu'à ce que les deux protagonistes n'arrivent sur la terre ferme, dans le but de cacher le Waver à une distance respectable de la base ennemie. Ils ne prendraient pas le risque de se faire repérer quand même !

Le jeune homme était impressionné par les capacités déconcertantes de la machine venue du ciel, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Ce fut alors Nami qui dut engager la conversation, ce qui ne fut pas chose facile étant donné que le capitaine n'était pas très bavard, mais elle réussit tout de même à le faire parler.

Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, se rapprochant lentement, se jetant des regards furtifs qui voulaient tout dire de temps à autres...

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la grande forteresse infestée de gardes paresseux et stupides en uniformes bleu et blanc. Qui a dit que la Marine était irréprochable ? Sûrement pas les pirates.

Malgré le manque de compétence des Marines, nos deux héros étaient tout de même ralentis par le dédale infernal qu'était cette base mal protégée. Pas découragés pour autant, Law et Nami continuèrent à chercher désespérément les Eternal Pose qu'ils convoitaient...

- A gauche ! S'époumonait la rousse.

- A droite ! Affirmait le brun.

- Mais on a déjà pris à droite ! Et nous revoilà au point de départ ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Je dirais que c'est l'inverse, Madame la Navigatrice ! On a suivi tes indications jusqu'à maintenant et nous sommes toujours aussi perdus ! La contredit-il.

- Parce que j'ai l'air d'avoir le sens de l'orientation de l'autre abruti d'épéiste peut-être ? S'indigna la belle.

- En ce moment, il est fort possible que oui ! S'énerva le Grand Corsaire.

- Ah oui ?! Et bah tu sais quoi ? Va donc à droite, tout seul, pour te rendre compte que tu avais tort ! S'écria-t-elle en prenant le couloir de gauche.

- Bien, puisque c'est comme ça ! Je reviendrais te chercher quand j'aurais enfin récupéré les Eternal Pose qu'on aurait du avoir depuis longtemps ! Cria-t-il furieux en prenant le couloir opposé.

* * *

- ... Dis, tu crois qu'ils vont se rendre compte que le bon couloir c'était celui du milieu ? Demanda un Marine à son collègue plus âgé.

- Je ne crois pas non, ils sont tellement stupides ces pirates ! Répondit-il.

- Hum, tu as raison... Bon, je suis fatigué là ! Allons nous prendre un café tiens ! Proposa le premier en baillant.

- Je te suis, répondit simplement son ami, un vieux maigrichon.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Trafalgar et la rouquine se retrouvèrent comme par magie dans la même salle, celle des Eternal Pose, après avoir fouillé toute la base de fond en comble. L'ambiance était assez tendue mais ils en firent abstraction pour s'enfuir de ce labyrinthe. Vous devinerez avec aisance que cela ne se fit qu'en quelques longues heures de disputes sur la direction à prendre.

L'état des deux jeunes pirates à leur retour incita leurs équipages respectifs à se poser certaines questions qui n'eurent malheureusement jamais de réponses. En effet, mieux valait ignorer les cheveux en pétards et le regard meurtrier de la navigatrice qui fixait le capitaine des Heart Pirates qui s'était soudainement retrouvé avec des vêtements étrangement déchirés et des blessures mineures comme des bleus, des bosses et des égratignures un peu partout.

Quelque part, on aurait pu se dire que le Grand Corsaire tentait seulement de préserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait après cette mystérieuse aventure que nous allons immédiatement clore pour éviter les commentaires gênants, voire humiliants qui risqueraient d'exploser.


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain matin, les Mugiwaras étaient en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner dans le bazar infernal habituel en compagnie du chirurgien de la mort. Celui-ci était étrangement silencieux et semblait plongé dans ses pensées, ce que Robin ne manqua pas de remarquer contrairement à ses camarades qui insultaient vivement leur capitaine qui ne se gênait pas pour dérober la nourriture de ses camarades. Finalement tous quittèrent la salle à manger, de mauvaise humeur pour la plupart.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû rejoindre cet équipage, grommela la jeune femme rousse en s'apprêtant à rentrer dans sa chambre.  
- Alors rejoint le mien, proposa brusquement une voix sortie de nulle part.

La navigatrice sursauta, se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

- Trafalgar Law ! Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur ?

Il fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, se rapprocha d'elle et lui susurra à l'oreille:

- Nous n'avons pas de femmes dans notre équipage... Et j'ai entendu dire que tu étais douée dans le domaine de la navigation...

Le compliment lui fit plaisir, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Décidant de se prendre à son jeu, elle ouvrit la porte, rentra à l'intérieur, fit signe au brun de la suivre, s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche et passa sa douce main de porcelaine dans les cheveux sombres de leur invité.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, moi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Il sourit, et fit courir ses mains baladeuses dans le bas du dos de la belle, ce qui la fit frissonner de plaisir. Il ne manqua pas de s'en apercevoir, et tandis que son sourire s'agrandissait, il planta son regard dans le sien.

- Le privilège de pouvoir me regarder autant que tu voudras ? Proposa-t-il.  
- Ce ne serait pas l'inverse par hasard ? Enfin, après, peut-être que je ne sais pas interpréter correctement les regards que tu me lances, mais je fais cet effet à la plupart des hommes en général... Murmura-t-elle malicieusement.  
- Tu sais que c'est insultant de me comparer aux autres hommes ? L'informa-t-il en arquant un sourcil.  
- Oh, réellement ? Je suis désolée de vous avoir offensé, Trafalgar-sama, dit-elle avec amusement.  
- Hum... Je veux bien te pardonner, mais à une seule condition, déclara-t-il en s'approchant davantage de son visage.  
- Ah oui ? Laquelle ? Demanda-t-elle tandis que son coeur battait de plus en plus fort.  
- Tais-toi, et laisse-toi faire.  
- Ça fait deux, souffla-t-elle.

Toujours avec le sourire, il se pencha vers elle, et alors que leurs lèvres allaient enfin se rencontrer, ce qu'ils attendaient tous les deux depuis le début, une voix imposante et méprisante les interrompit brusquement:

- Hé, Trafalgar ! Tu t'amuseras avec la navigatrice de Chapeau de Paille plus tard ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'on est en guerre contre Barbe Noire ?

Vexé d'avoir été dérangé pendant un tel moment, le chirurgien de la mort jeta un regard noir à son interlocuteur. Nami, elle, toujours dans les bras du capitaine des Heart se sentit soudainement oubliée, mais ne dit rien, ce qui était préférable dans une pareille situation.

- Eustass Kidd, cracha le brun.  
- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, dit ironiquement celui-ci. L'équipage de la Gloutonne, le mien, et les autres t'attendent dans la salle à manger, alors t'as intérêt à te dépêcher !  
- Ne me donne pas d'ordres, l'avertit Law.  
- Ça ne me dérangerait pas de me battre contre toi, mais on a du pain sur la planche. N'est-ce pas toi qui voulait créer cette stupide alliance ?  
- Si elle est aussi stupide que tu le dis, pour l'as-tu rejointe ?  
- Comme si j'avais eu le choix... Allez viens ! Et toi aussi, la rousse.

Kidd était déjà reparti lorsque le brun se dégagea à contre-coeur de la belle rouquine en soupirant. Celle-ci ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de le suivre pour retourner dans la salle à manger.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, il y eut un silence lourd de sous-entendus, mais ils n'y firent pas attention et allèrent s'asseoir auprès de leur équipage respectif.

Et la réunion commença.


	8. Chapter 8

- Alors, Trafalgar ?

Law ne se donna même pas la peine de jeter un regard à Jewelry, ce qui la vexa un peu. Il se contenta de quitter la salle un instant et de revenir avec un sac rempli d'Eternal Pose. Il déversa le tout sur la table et prit la parole:

- Grâce à la navigatrice de Chapeau de Paille, nous avons pu mettre la main sur ces Eternal Pose qui nous serons très utiles. Ceux-ci vont nous aider à retrouver les compagnons de Barbe Noire installés dans Grand Line et dans le Nouveau Monde. Bien sur, pour nous, seuls ceux de Grand Line nous intéressent.  
- Ça on le sait déjà, intervint Kidd.  
- Je suis au courant Eustass, mais on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre notre temps à tout ré-expliquer à certains.  
- Tu insinues qu'on est des crétins ?  
- Je prends juste des précautions, répondit le brun en haussant les épaules.  
- Oui bon, on peut nous expliquer la suite du plan ? S'impatienta l'un des pirates de Bonney.  
- Bien sûr. Donc, comme je l'ai déjà dit à la plupart d'entre nous il y a quelques jours, nous en sommes à la phase 2: Éliminer les hommes de Marshall D. Teach. Il se peut que certains d'entre vous soient déjà allés sur les îles qui vont être cités, ce qui nous facilitera la tâche.  
- Je comprends mieux. Vous allez nous répartir de cette manière. Si nous connaissons l'île, il nous sera plus simple de retrouver nos ennemis et d'utiliser ce qui nous entoure à notre avantage, expliqua Robin.  
- Exactement. C'est ainsi que nous allons procéder.  
- T'es SUPER intelligent, toi ! Pas comme notre capitaine, fit remarquer Franky à Law qui resta impassible.  
- Comment ça je suis pas intelligent ? S'indigna Luffy.  
- Entre nous, Luffy, commença Usopp d'un air solennel en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son capitaine, tu n'es pas l'homme le plus intelligent que la Terre ait connue...  
- Ah. Bah c'est qui alors ? Demanda le brun.  
- Allons, mon ami... Il va sans dire que cet homme-là se doit d'être exceptionnel. Il doit avoir réalisé des exploits que les êtres "normaux" n'auraient pas pu accomplir et...  
- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, Usopp. La plus intelligente c'est, sans aucun doute, Robin-chwan...! Mais Nami-swan l'est aussi ! Elles ont des connaissances différentes mais elles sont toutes les deux très cultivées, s'emporta Sanji en se transformant en "esclave de l'amour".  
- Dîtes, on s'éloigne pas un peu beaucoup du sujet, là ? Fit remarquer Nami avec Chopper dans les bras.  
- Hum, il me semble qu'elle a raison, dit Robin.

Sans prévenir, la brune croisa les bras et usa de son fruit du démon pour faire taire les perturbateurs. Law qui observait silencieusement la scène depuis tout à l'heure remercia l'archéologue et distribua les Eternal Pose aux deux groupes. Une heure plus tard, les quatre équipages se retrouvèrent en possession de deux Eternal Pose chacun, ce qui en fait quatre par groupe. Lorsque toutes les questions furent posées, et toutes les indications données, ils se séparèrent pour retourner à leur navire.

Nami fut déçue d'apprendre que le chirurgien de la mort retournait sur son sous-marin avec son équipage, mais elle se consola en se disant qu'il reviendrait bien vite. Bien sûr, l'attirance mutuelle des deux pirates était passée inaperçue aux yeux de tous, à part ceux d'une personne. Et celle-ci ne rata pas l'occasion d'en parler à son amie lorsqu'elles furent seules:

- Alors, Navigatrice-san... Que se passe-t-il réellement entre vous et Trafalgar-san ?  
- Robin... Tu m'énerves ! Tu ne pourrais pas ignorer quelque chose pour une fois ? S'enquit désespérément la rousse.

Cette dernière remarque déclencha un rire cristallin chez la brune.


End file.
